Moon Goddess
by Sierra Vuc
Summary: Last Chapter Update! Claire terikat perjanjian dengan God. Bagaimana bisa? Apa isi perjanjian itu? Apa yang akan ia pilih? Hidupnya atau hidup Gray? / MFoMT / GrayxClaire Graire / Mind to Read n Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer:**

Harvest Moon bukan punya saya tapi cerita ini asli buatan saya.

**Summary:**

Claire terikat perjanjian dengan God. Bagaimana bisa? Apa isi perjanjian itu? Apa yang akan ia pilih? Hidupnya atau hidup Gray?

.

.

.

_Kepindahannya ke kota kecil bernama Mineral Town ini adalah karena suatu alasan._

.

.

.

_**4th Spring, Year 1**_

(Claire POV)

Aku berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Saibara Blacksmith, tulisannya di sebuah papan di dekat pintu. Tanganku terulur membuka pintu dengan perlahan hingga sebuah bunyi lonceng menyambut indera pendengaranku.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku! Minggir!"

Aku terdorong sedikit kesamping karena perbuatan seorang pria muda yang kini berjalan ke arah pintu.

"GRAY! BERSIKAPLAH SOPAN PADA PELANGGAN!" teriak seorang kakek tua dari balik meja counter dengan wajah yang merah padam karena emosi menyelimutinya.

BLAM

Pintu terbanting dengan kuat. Sekarang aku dapat mendengar geraman tertahan dari kakek itu.

"Maafkan sikapnya yang seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa."

Kakek itu ikut tersenyum, "Apa kau penduduk baru itu? Thomas memberi tahuku kemarin."

"Benar. Namaku Claire, aku yang akan mengurus perkebunan itu sekarang."

Itupun kalau bisa bertahan dalam sebulan saja sudah bagus.

"Aku Saibara pemilik pandai besi ini dan yang tadi adalah cucuku, namanya Gray."

Aku tersenyum... Aku tahu.

"Kalau bermasalah dengan alat kebunmu, bawalah kemari."

Sebenarnya Kakek Saibara ini sangat ramah tapi entah kenapa sikapnya keras terhadap Gray.

"Terimakasih, Saibara. Aku permisi dulu, sampai jumpa."

Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit dan keluar dari toko itu dan terlonjak kaget saat melihat seseorang berdiri di samping pintu.

"Gray?!" pekikku tanpa sadar.

Dia bersandar di dinding samping jendela. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Ekspresi datarnya itu kini menatapku intens. Mata biru langit itu terasa seperti menghipnotisku membuat jantungku berdetak melebihi batas normal.

"Siapa kau?"

Suara bernada dingin itu membuat tubuhku membeku.

Apa maksudnya?

Apa dia tahu kalau aku... Ah tidak mungkin!

"A-aku Claire penduduk baru yang tinggal di perkebunan itu," ucapku pelan tanpa melihat matanya seraya menunjuk ke arah tempat yang kutinggali sekarang.

Sial! Jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat sekarang sampai kedua kakiku terasa lemas.

Kucoba meliriknya sedikit, dia masih menatapku dengan pandangan yang entah apa itu aku pun tak tahu.

"A-aku masih harus berkeliling. S-sampai jumpa."

Aku berjalan melewatinya namun langkahku terhenti saat tangan hangat itu mengenggam pergelangan tanganku.

Oh tidak! Pipiku memanas.

Aku hanya mampu menunduk, tidak berani untuk melihatnya.

"Maaf untuk yang tadi," dia melepaskan genggamannya, "Kau boleh pergi."

Aku mengangguk dan kembali berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Gray oh Gray kau membuatku...

BRUK

Aku jatuh terduduk, "ughh."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" teriaknya yang membuatku makin meringis.

Kualihkan pandanganku yang sedari tadi tertunduk ke seseorang pria muda berambut pirang dan berkacamata.

"Maaf maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dahiku berkerut, kepalaku sedikit kumiringkan. Sebenarnya ini salahku karena tadi tidak melihat ke depan tapi kenapa dia yang minta maaf?

Aku berdiri perlahan dibantu olehnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa," ucapku kemudian yang membuatnya tersenyum lega, "Dan ini bukan salahmu jadi tidak perlu minta maaf."

Dia tersenyum lembut membuatku ikut tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Aku Claire! Penduduk baru yang tinggal di perkebunan sana."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Rick," ucapnya membalas uluran tanganku, "Aku tinggal disini," ia menunjuk sebuah rumah yang ada di sisi kiriku,"Poultry Farm, peternakan yang menjual ayam untuk kau pelihara."

Senyuman lebarnya membuatku terkekeh pelan. Rick ramah.

"Aku akan mampir lain kali, sampai jumpa!"

Aku berjalan melewatinya sambil memlambaikan tangan. Kubalikkan badan sedikit untuk melihatnya yang juga balas melambaikan tangan padaku. Senyuman masih melekat dibibirku hingga satu detik kemudian tubuhku kembali membeku dan senyumanku langsung sirna saat menyadari seseorang yang ternyata masih berdiri disana, melihat ke arahku.

Segera kubalikkan badan dan melanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda.

.

.

.

(Gray POV)

Itu dia, gadis berambut pirang cerah, bermata biru safir yang beberapa kali hadir dalam mimpiku dan menggangku konsentrasiku dalam bekerja karena terus memikirkannya sehingga kakek tua itu memarahiku.

Aku pun hilang kendali dan tak sadar mendorong seseorang yang baru ku sadari kalau itu adalah DIA saat sudah berada di luar.

Senyumannya, yang biasa ku lihat dalam mimpi kini dapat kulihat dalam kenyataan. Senyum yang biasanya ia hadirkan hanya untukku, kini dia berikan untuk orang lain.

Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat, saat 'itu' dan juga sekarang.

"Claire."

Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan namanya.

"Siapa?" tanya seorang pria seusiaku yang juga berbaring di sebuah kasur tepat di sebelah kasurku.

"Penduduk baru," jawabku singkat dan langsung menarik selimut sampai ke ujung kepalaku.

Aku memejamkan mata, bayang-bayangnya yang berada dalam mimpiku dan kejadian tadi seolah menjadi satu.

Claire... Siapa kau sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintainya."_

"_Kau tidak diperkenankan untuk mencintainya!"_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Tidak ada kata tapi!"_

"_Biarkan aku memendamnya, perasaan ini..."_

(Claire POV)

Aku menghela nafas, entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam sepuluh menit terakhir.

Malam ini, aku terduduk di pinggir sungai yang membatasi antara kebunku dengan hutan gelap itu. Kupeluk kedua lututku dan menumpukan daguku.

Kejadian itu kembali berputar dalam otakku. Kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu hingga membuatku berakhir di kota kecil ini. Kejadian yang membuat _God_ murka.

Aku tahu kalian pasti heran dan penasaran tentangku dan juga tentang _God_.

Helaan nafas kembali lolos dari bibirku. Aku mendongak melihat bulan dengan bulat yang tak sempurna dan terlihat tak bersinar.

Apa saat ini Gray sedang melihat_nya_? Melihat_ku_?

Sudah seminggu aku berada disini dan selama itu Gray selalu melihatku dengan tatapan yang aneh dan penuh rasa curiga. Tak bisakah kau menatapku sebagai gadis biasa, Gray?

Aku kembali menghela nafas dan bangkit berjalan menyeberangi jembatan melewati hutan gelap itu. Kudaki undakan kecil yang kini membawaku ke sebuah air terjun. Tanganku melemparkan sebuah tanaman herbal ke dalam air dan seketika cahaya putih bersinar.

"Oh Claire..." Sapanya sambil tersenyum melihat ke arahku yang baru saja memanggilnya.

_Harvest Goddess._

"Atau harus kupanggil dengan... Moon Goddess?" tanyanya dengan senyum menggoda membuatku lagi-lagi menghela nafas dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke rumput.

"Ya, terserahmu saja mau memanggilku apa, Harvest Goddess."

"Kau terlihat depresi," ujarnya pelan dan kini duduk di sebelahku.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku tidak depresi dengan perjanjian konyol dengan God!"

Ia terkekeh pelan. Apa yang lucu, huh?

"Jadi apa yang membawamu datang padaku?" tanyanya yang kini menatapku seolah memahami ekspresi wajahku dan mencoba membaca apa yang kupikirkan.

"Aku tahu kau pernah mengalami yang seperti ini jadi..."

Harvest Goddess, ia tersenyum... miris?

Dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan, tatapannya terlihat menerawang –mungkin kejadian setahun silam. Entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, sedangkan aku sendiri memiliki beban pikiran yang sangat berat sekarang.

Aku ikut menatap lurus ke depan.

"Perjanjian itu, apa kau juga mendapatkannya?" tanyaku yang kini kembali memeluk kedua lutut.

"Tentu saja..." Harvest Goddess menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku tahu rasanya mengucapkan kalimat yang hanya membuatnya sakit hati, "Mengabulkan tiga keinginan_nya_dan meminum darah orang yang kau cintai agar kau bisa menjadi seorang manusia."

Ya, itulah perjanjian yang diberikan oleh God, petinggi dari setiap Goddess yang ada.

"Dan orang yang kau cintai akan mati saat kau meminum darahnya..."

Mataku terbelalak. Tunggu! Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak tahu soal itu sama sekali.

"Kau bercanda?!" tanyaku yang kini diselimuti perasaan campur aduk antara kaget, emosi dan tak percaya.

Kulihat senyum miris itu kembali terpatri di bibirnya, "Tentu saja God tak akan memberi tahumu tentang itu."

"Ini gila!"

Aku segera berdiri, tanganku terkepal kuat di samping badan.

"Kalau tahu seperti ini aku tak akan mengikuti permainannya!"

Oh tidak, tubuhku gemetar, kedua kakiku lemas. Aku menggigit bibirku kuat untuk menahan butiran air mata yang sudah menggumpal itu agar tidak mengalir.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan Gray untuk menjadi seorang manusia.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku... mencintainya...

Perlahain butiran bening itu mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah. Isakan demi isakan pun lolos dari bibirku.

Gray... tolong aku...

"Namanya Jack."

Aku tertegun. Kuhapus jejak air mata di pipiku dan menoleh ke arah Harvest Goddess tak mengerti.

"Dulu dialah yang tinggal di perkebunan itu. Ia setiap hari datang kemari dan melakukan 'pemberian' membuatku terkesan. Hingga rasa itu berkembang menjadi rasa tertarik lama kelamaan menjadi suka dan jatuhlah pada cinta."

Sama.

Itulah yang kurasakan pada Gray karena rutinitasnya yang setiap malam memandangbulan dari puncak itu, atau kalau boleh diartikan, setiap malam dia memandangku.

"God murka dan memberikan perjanjian itu padaku..." Harvest Goddess melanjutkan, "Aku melakukannya sampai telah mengabulkan dua permintaannya dan saat itu aku baru mengetahui tentang kematian itu dari Spirit Goddess."

Aku menyimak, tatapan matanya yang terlihat sendu.

"Dan saat itu, dia melakukan pemberian dan mengucapkan keinginannya yang ketiga," ia menarik nafas, "Permintaan ketiganya... Jack ingin menikah dengan Mary."

Aku tercekat.

Tunggu... Jadi ini... cinta sepihak?

"Aku pun mengabulkannya... Mereka hidup bahagia."

Kuusap bahu Harvest Goddess pelan, "Gray pun tidak mencintaiku..." gumamku lirih.

Dan mungkin aku akan berakhir sama denganmu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Ini adalah fic pertama Sierra di fandom Harvest Moon. Saya sedang tergila-gila dengan pair Graire ini sampai saya pun rela membaca fic englishnya XD

Untuk cover image itu bukan punya saya. Saya cuma merubahnya menjadi seperti Claire.

Sierra akan merasa sangat senang apabila kalian meninggalkan review ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Harvest Moon milik Natsume dan cerita ini milik Sierra.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC Maybe, Semi AU.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Reading ^^**_

* * *

_**20th Spring, Year 1**_

(Claire POV)

Aku berdiri mematung di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku membaca tulisan yang ada di papan.

_Mary's Library_.

Mary...

Gadis yang menikah dengan Jack.

Aku sering bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rupa rupa gadis bernama Mary itu?

Bagaimana Jack bisa mencintainya?

Bagaimana Harvest Goddess bisa kalah oleh Mary?

Dan aku pun menemukan jawabannya sendiri.

Aku mendapat informasi dari beberapa penduduk, Mary adalah seorang yang cantik, polos, pendiam dan pintar. Tidak hanya Jack, mungkin semua pria menyukai wanita seperti itu.

Harvest Goddess juga cantik bahkan sangat cantik, juga pintar dan bahkan sangat pintar, tetapi dia tidak bisa mendapatkan Jack. Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena perjanjian itu akan berakhir dengan kematian Jack sehingga Harvest Goddess mengorbankan cintanya.

Aku menghela nafas.

Apakah aku harus mengorbankan cintaku juga?

Kupejamkan mata dan menarik nafas berulang kali, mencoba menetralisir rasa sedih yang mulai menyelimuti hatiku.

"Claire..."

Panggilan itu sontak membuatku sedikit terlonjak dan langsung membuka mata. Kulihat Basil tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya, menatap ke arahku.

"Ah..." Aku langsung membungkukkan badan ke arahnya.

Lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan menghampiriku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan perpustakaan milik Mary?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku kikuk. Aku sendiri tidak memiliki maksud dan tujuan berdiri disini. Jadi apa yang harus kujawab?

"Pasti kau penasaran bagaimana keadaan perpustakaan ini bukan?"

Aku tersenyum dan langsung mengangguk.

Basil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya dan perlahan membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Ayo masuk," ujarnya yang lebih dulu memasuki perpustakaan itu.

Aku melangkah pelan memasuki perpustakaan. Mataku langsung bergerak liar menjelajah isi perpustakaan.

Terlihat besar dan mewah, juga cukup terawat.

"Aku berniat mengurus perpustakaan ini dan membukanya kembali. Beberapa penduduk cukup kecewa saat Mary menutup perpustakaan ini," Ucap Basil sambil tersenyum memperhatikan rak-rak buku yang besar itu. Basil kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiaannya padaku, "Silahkan baca buku yang kau suka."

"Apa aku boleh meminjamnya?" tanyaku namun Basil menggeleng.

"Kau hanya boleh membacanya disini."

Aku tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju satu rak terdekat dan mulai memperhatikan judul dari setiap buku.

"Aku tinggal sebentar tak apa, Claire?"

Aku menoleh pada Basil yang kini telah berdiri di depan pintu, "Tentu! Aku akan menjaga perpustakaan ini!"

Basil terkekeh melihat tingkahku dan berjalan melewati pintu.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup sempurna membuatku menghela nafas.

Kembali kuperhatikan setiap deretan buku yang ada, membaca satu persatu judul disana. Perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah buku bersampul putih yang kini telah berada di tanganku.

Keningku berkerut saat tak melihat adanya judul di halaman depan sampul. Hal itu membuat jemariku membuka buku ke halaman selanjutnya dan terlihat sebaris kata disana.

_Karya Mary._

Kembali kubalik halaman berikutnya dan kubaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertera disana.

Hingga sepuluh menit tak terasa aku terus membaca dari satu halaman ke halaman selanjutnya, tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi aku masih berdiri di depan sebuah rak.

Aku beralih untuk duduk di lantai dan menyandarkan punggung pada salah satu rak.

Setengah jam berlalu.

Satu jam berlalu.

Halaman demi halaman kubaca hingga sebuah halaman membuatku tercengang dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Ini... Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Mary hingga membuat novel seperti ini?

Aku melanjutkan bacaanku, membuat hatiku kembali diselimuti rasa sedih dan sesak. Kugigit bibirku untuk menahan air mata yang hampir menetes. Namun sia-sia saat beberapa kalimat disana sangat menusuk hatiku.

_Aku mencintainya. _

_Aku sangat mencintainya._

_Aku bersumpah aku mencintainya._

Kalimat yang sangat sederhana namun sangat menyakitkan.

Kalimat yang mengingatkanku akan Gray.

Aku mencintainya... mencintai Gray.

Tangisku pecah dalam diam. Kuletakkan asal buku dalam genggamanku ke lantai dan membenamkan kepala pada kedua lututku.

Mary... bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?

Bagaimana bisa dia membuat buku ini?

Buku yang menceritakan tentang seorang dewi yang mencintai seorang manusia ini.

Bagaimana dia biasa membuatnya? Cerita kehidupanku...

.

.

.

(Gray POV)

Cklek. Blam.

Pintu tertutup di belakangku dan tepat saat aku hendak melanjutkan langkah. Mataku menangkap sosok yang tengah meringkuk di lantai.

Kukerutkan dahiku dan berjalan menghampirinya. Aku berjongkok mengambil sebuah buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Nafasku tercekat saat mengetahui bahwa sosok yang tengah terbaring ini adalah Claire.

Kupandangi wajahnya yang tengah tertidur. Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Entah ada dorongan apa hingga membuat tanganku bergerak untuk merapikan helai rambutnya.

Terus kupandangi wajahnya seakan wajah itu mampu menghipnotisku.

Claire...

Sejak kedatangannya ke Mineral Town, aku tidak lagi memimpikannya.

Claire...

Siapa kau sebenarnya?

Kenapa kau bisa hadir dalam mimpiku bahkan sebelum aku mengetahuimu?

Claire...

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Tapi seperti rasa sedih itu muncul saat melihatmu.

Aku memperhatiknannya lebih lama dan mengernyit saat kusadari adanya jejak aliran di pipi putihnya.

Apa dia menangis?

Kualihkan pandanganku pada buku tadi.

Hm... novel buatan Mary. Aku pernah mambaca novel ini. Ceritanya memang menyedihkan tapi tak kusangka Claire akan menangis sampai tertidur membacanya.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

Claire perlahan mulai membuka matanya namun aku tetap bergeming sampai Claire benar-benar terbangun dan kaget melihatku.

"Ah!"

Gadis itu langsung berdiri. Ck, dasar bodoh itu akan membuatmu merasa pusing dan benar saja sekarang dia memegang kepalanya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku tertidur. Aku pulang dulu," ucapnya terburu-buru seraya membungkukkan badannya padaku dan berlari pergi.

Aku menghela nafas. Kuambil kembali novel milik Mary dan meletakkannya kembali di rak.

Sejak kepindahan Mary bersama suaminya ke kota lain. Aku dan Basil bertugas mengurus perpustakaan ini. Aku cukup dekat dengan Mary, karena itu Mary mempercayakan perpustakaannya padaku.

Kulihat sekeliling perpustakaan yang terlihat masih rapih dan melangkah keluar.

Tak kusangka hari sudah petang. Apa aku terlalu lama memandang gadis itu?

Entah kenapa aku terkekeh karena pemikiranku sendiri.

Setelah mengunci pintu perpustakan, aku mulai melangkah menuju pantai hingga langkahku berakhir di ujung dermaga dan membaringkan badanku disana.

Kulipat sebelah tanganku untuk menjadikannya bantal dan mulai menatap bulan di atas sana yang terlihat indah.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk melihat bulan setiap malam. Entah itu di dermaga ini ataupun di puncak sana. Angin malam yang dingin pun tak jadi masalah untukku.

Semakin kuperhatikan bulan entah kenapa semakin lama bayang-bayang akan wajah tertidur Claire menggantikannya. Namun aku menikmatinya... melihat wajah cantiknya seperti yang ada dalam mimpiku. Atau mungkin aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?

Entahlah... Aku masih merasa adanya keanehan pada gadis itu.

Aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Tapi aku menyadari kalau aku terpesona padanya bahkan sejak saat dia hadir dalam mimpiku.

Claire...

Aku tersenyum hanya karena mengingat namanya.

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali dekat dengan gadis itu. Tapi aku menyadari sikapnya yang selalu menghindariku setiap kali kami berpapasan.

Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan dimatanya?

Aku meperhatikan bulan dengan lebih seksama dan membuatku teringat akan novel buatan Mary yang menceritakan tentang Goddess.

Goddess yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan manusia.

Aku tidak tahu apa dewi itu benar-benar ada.

Kupejamkan mata sebentar dan menghengbuskan nafas berat.

Goddess... Dapatkah aku dekat dengan Claire?

Tanpa kusadari, aku menatap bulan dengan penuh harap.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf Sierra update terlalu lama. Sierra lagi sibuk ngetik laporan jadi ff ini tertunda /bow/

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review dan yang sillent reader sekalipun

Untuk menambah semangat Sierra, mohon kiranya meninggalkan jejak di kolom review kkk ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: Harvest Moon milik Natsume dan cerita ini milik Sierra.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC Maybe, Semi AU.**

**.**

**.**

**_Enjoy Reading ^^_**

* * *

_**1st Summer, Year 1**_

(Claire POV)

Sudah semusim aku tinggal di Mineral Town dan menjalankan perkebunan itu. Sampai saat ini pun aku belum menjalankan perjanjianku dengan God itu padahal batas waktunya hanya sampai bulan purnama tiba yang jatuh pada 13 Fall.

Resiko kalau aku tidak menjalankannya? Mungkin aku akan kembali ke sana atau mungkin aku akan mati. Entahlah, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku kehilangan Gray.

Hatiku perih saat memikirkan Gray. Aku takut untuk dekat dengannya. Takut semakin jatuh dalam pesonanya yang memungkinkanku untuk melakukan kesalahan fatal nantinya.

Tapi setidaknya aku harus menikmati masa-masaku menjadi manusia walaupun hanya sebentar, bukan?

Aku mendapat beberapa teman baik seperti Ann, Popuri, Elli dan Karen. Para penduduk juga sangat ramah padaku, membuatku nyaman untuk tinggal disini.

Tapi aku selalu menjauh dari satu orang. Ya, Gray tentu saja. Siapa lagi?

Pria itu selalu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh dan curiganya. Aku semakin takut identitasku terbongkar sebelum hari itu tiba.

Aku juga masih memikirkan novel yang Mary buat. Ingin sekali aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Hey."

Panggilan itu membuatku kembali ke alam sadar.

Segera kudongakkan kepalaku dan melihat seorang pria asing yang memakai bandana ungu di kepalanya.

Siapa dia?

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, hal itu membuatnya tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Namaku Kai. Aku datang ke Mineral Town ini hanya pada saat Summer."

Mulutku membentuk bulatan namun dengan segera kutampilkan senyum ramahku dan membalas uluran tangannya, "Hey, Kai! Aku Claire, tinggal di perkebunan itu!"

Dia mengambil tempat untuk duduk di kursi panjang berwarna biru, tepat disampingku.

"Apa kau menanam nanas di kebunmu?" tanyanya antusias membuatku membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan sekantung bibit lalu tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, "Aku baru membelinya tadi."

"Wah, bolehkan aku meminta beberapa saat sudah panen nanti? Aku sangat menyukai nanas!"

Ia mengusap tengkuknya dan wajahnya sedikit merona, malu mungkin?

"Tentu saja, Kai! Oh ya, kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Popuri?"

Kai terlihat terkejut kini, ekspresinya itu membuatku geli haha.

"Wah, ternyata berita beredar dengan cepat! Padahal aku bermaksud menggodamu terlebih dahulu."

Plak

Seseorang memukul kepala Kai dengan sebuah gulungan kertas.

"Ouh my honey, bunny, sweety..." ucap Kai lebay saat mengetahui bahwa Popuri yang memukulnya, padahal dia tadi hampir memakinya.

Aku menutup mulut dengan tanganku untuk menahan tawa dan segera bangkit dari sana, "Baiklah selamat berkencan, Popuri, Kai!" ujarku langsung berlari meninggalkan keduanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Bruk.

Aku jatuh terduduk di pasir pantai.

"Ughh..." rintihku pelan.

Kenapa kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi sih! Aku memang ceroboh.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya seseorang.

"Aku tak a- GRAY?!" pekikku kaget saat mengetahui kalau yang kutabrak tadi adalah Gray.

Detak jantungku otomatis langsung memompa lebih cepat.

Dia berjongkok di depanku. Jarak kami yang sangat dekat membuatku rasanya sulit untuk bernafas, dan tangannya dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan kananku.

"Kau berdarah..." katanya pelan yang membuat pendanganku yang sedari tadi tertuju pada Gray teralih ke telapak tanganku.

Berdarah dan terdapat pecahan kaca kecil disana.

Gray langsung membantuku berdiri dan membawaku keluar dari pantai.

"B-bagaimana acaranya?"

Ya, sekarang adalah Beach Opening Day dan pria didepanku ini ingin membawaku kemana?

"Tanganmu perlu diobati," ucapnya dingin.

Aku hanya diam, pasrah diseret olehnya yang kini ternyata membawaku menuju Inn. Kami langsung menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar khusus pria itu.

Gray mendorong bahuku pelan untuk duduk di kasur dan sekarang dirinya sibuk mencari sesuatu di lemari. Tak lama ia kembali, duduk di sampingku yang kini membuat darahku berdesir. Ia memegang pergelangan tanganku, menarik pecahan kaca itu pelan.

"Akh," aku meringis pelan membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

Lalu ia menuangkan sebuah cairan bening pada kapas yang kini di tempelkannya padaku.

"Ahh!"

Aku menggigit bibir dan memejamkan mata kuat.

Rasanya? Sangat perih!

"Tahan sedikit, lukamu perlu dibersihkan dari pasir yang menempel," ucapnya datar.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasakan adanya nada lembut disana?

Ah sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja karena ini pertama kalinya kami berinteraksi seperti ini.

Aku membuka mata hingga tatapanku terhipnotis pada wajahnya yang terlihat serius mengobati lukaku.

Gray tampan. Semua orang pasti akan mengakui itu apalagi kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Selesai," ucapnya dan langsung menoleh ke arahku.

Tatapan kami bertemu membuat kami sama-sama terdiam dan seketika rasa sedih menyelimuti hatiku.

Gray... tidak bisakah aku memilikimu?

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku darinya dengan segera dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu, "Masih sempat untuk mengikuti acara di pantai. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali kesana."

Aku membuka pintu dan berjalan –atau mungkin sedikit berlari untuk meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sedikit pun menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

.

(Gray POV)

Aku berbaring di kasur sembari menutup kedua mata dengan salah satu tanganku. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Bahkan obrolan Cliff dan Kai yang membahas tentang Event tadi siang pun tak kuhiraukan. Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Sejak kejadian siang tadi, aku tidak kembali ke pantai seperti ajakannya. Ya, gadis dengan tatapan mempesona itu.

Aku kembali teringat dengan kejadian siang tadi. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang entah apa itu hingga membuatku terhanyut ke dalamnya tanpa bisa beralih sedikitpun. Andai saja sedikit lebih lama, mungkin hormonku akan mengambil alih kendali untuk menariknya dan menciumnya.

Ah sial! Apa yang aku pikirkan?!

"Hey tadi aku berkenalan dengan seorang dewi!" perkataan Kai membawaku kembali ke alam sadar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku sedikit melirik ke arah keduanya saat Cliff menyahut.

"Claire, gadis petani itu..." perkataan Kai kali ini membuat dahiku berkerut, "Entah kenapa kurasa kecantikannya itu bagai dewi. Andai aku belum berpacaran dengan Popuri, aku pasti akan mengejarnya!"

Aku mendengus dan melirik tajam ke arah pria yang datang hanya setiap summer itu.

"Hmm, Claire memang sangat cantik."

Kini kualihkan tatapan tajamku pada Cliff.

"Nah Cliff, kau sendiri mengakuinya!"

"Tidak hanya cantik. Dia juga baik, kami terkadang bertukar cerita."

Aku mendudukkan diri di kasurku sembari melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Bisakah kalian diam dan tidak bergosip?"

Reaksi keduanya terlihat seperti baru menyadari adanya sesosok manusia disini. Keterlaluan.

"Hey Gray! Kenapa kau tidak terlihat di pantai tadi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" cecar Kai dengan ekspresi bodohnya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hey Gray! Apa kau mengenal Claire?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku kembali mengerutkan dahi.

Tentu saja. Aku mengenalnya...

Aku mengenalnya bahkan lebih dulu dari kalian. Aku memujanya lebih dulu dari kalian. Tapi aku bahkan tak bisa mendekatinya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Tapi rasa sakit itu berdenyut saat gadis itu mengacuhkanku atau bahkan menganggapku tak ada. Aku merasa marah saat dia berinteraksi ramah dengan pria lain, sementara padaku tidak sama sekali. Saat dia tersenyum untuk pria lain, sedangkan hanya dalam mimpi dia tersenyum padaku.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku pelan yang terselip nada dingin disana.

Aku bangkit dari kasurku, berjalan keluar dan sedikit membanting pintu kamar. Meninggalkan inn dan berjalan tanpa arah.

Aku kembali teringat saat Cliff mengatakan bahwa ia dan Claire yang terkadang bertukar cerita.

Sial! Bagaimana bisa Cliff sedekat itu dengannya?! Sementara aku baru berinteraksi dua kali! Padahal aku yang lebih dulu mengenalnya! Terserah walau itu hanya mengenalnya dalam mimpi atau apapun. Claire adalah milikku!

Argh! Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti ini? Gadis itu membuatku gila!

Tapi... ada satu hal yang salah dan itu membuatku berhenti melangkah. Sejak kapan aku melangkah kesini?

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ini...

Dengan segera aku berbalik badan dan berniat pergi.

"G-Gray? Apa yang kau lakukan di kebunku?"

Sial!

Langsung kubalikkan badanku perlahan saat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kakiku yang membawaku kesini."

Gadis pemilik kebun dan pemilik nama Claire itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatapku curiga, "Apa kau ingin mencuri tanamanku?!"

Aku mendengus geli mendengar ucapannya.

Cih, dasar gadis aneh. Mana mungkin aku mencuri tanamanmu, tak ada gunanya bagiku.

Tiba-tiba saja tatapanku tertuju pada tangan kanan Claire, "Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Ah ini..."

Claire mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum err... manis.

"Sudah tidak terasa sakit. Terimakasih, Gray."

Rasanya jantungku seperti hendak melompat keluar melihat senyumannya. Tanganku langsung bergerak untuk menurunkan topiku guna menutupi wajahku yang mungkin mulai merona.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam seperti ini masih berada di kebunmu?" tanyaku mengalihkan.

Dia terlihat berpikir sejenak dan menautkan kedua tangannya di balik punggungnya.

"Aku sedang melihat bulan."

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, membuatku dengan segera mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Kini Claire berhenti di pinggir sungai dan tanpa ragu mendudukkan dirinya. Aku dengan perlahan ikut duduk disampingnya, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu jauh namun masih menyisakan jarak di antara kami.

"Apa kau suka melihat bulan, Gray?" tanyanya yang membuat perhatianku teralih pada bentuk bulat di atas sana lalu mengangguk.

"Setiap hari."

Claire kini menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluknya. Tatapannya terus tertuju ke langit dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Tanpa sadar aku terus menatapnya, kembali terhanyut pada pesonanya yang tak bisa kualihkan.

"Gray..." gumamnya pelan menyerukan namaku, membuat dadaku berdesir.

"Hm?" gumamku asal untuk menyahutnya.

Claire terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengutarakan apa yang mungkin ia pikirkan.

Claire menoleh ke arahku membuat tatapan kami bertemu. Bola mata sebiru lautan itu kembali mempesonaku, menghanyutkanku hingga terombang-ambing di dalamnya.

"Saat seseorang dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk dikabulkan?"

Apa ingin kuinginkan?

Memilikimu.

"Apa saja tiga keinginanmu untuk dapat dikabulkan?"

Kau yang tidak lagi mengacuhkanku. Kau yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Kau yang...

"Apa kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku?"

Claire terlihat tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaanku dan langsung menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengabulkannya," ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Tidak mungkin ya?

Jadi, kau akan selalu mengacuhkanku. Kau tidak akan tersenyum padaku. Dan...

Claire kembali menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat sang bulan yang mungkin dimatanya lebih menarik daripada diriku. Namun tak sedetik pun tatapanku teralih darinya seakan pesonanya lebih kuat dari bulan yang setiap malam kulihat.

Semakin lama melihatnya membuatku semakin terpesona dan membuat keinginanku untuk memilikinya dan merengkuhnya dalam dekapanku semakin membuncah.

Aku akhirnya menyadari apa arti dari perasaan ini.

"Claire..." panggilku sepelan mungkin.

Aku mencintaimu.

Tidak bisakah aku bersamamu?

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Oke~~ Sierra rasa kalian akan menyukai chapter yang satu ini :3

Ditunggu review/masukan/requestnya~ ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer: Harvest Moon milik Natsume dan cerita ini milik Sierra.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC Maybe, Semi AU.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Reading ^^**_

* * *

[Gray POV]

Claire terdiam di sudut perpustakaan dengan sebuah buku yang menjadi fokus perhatiaannya, sementara aku yang sedari tadi duduk di balik meja counter terus menatapnya.

Sementara aku terdiam disini memperhatikan gadis berambut pirang itu sejak setengah jam lalu. Memperhatikan setiap inci wajahnya, setiap gerak-gerik tubuhnya, dan setiap ekspresi yang ditampilkannya.

Sejak kejadian malam itu, aku merasa semakin dekat dengan Claire walaupun gadis itu masih sedikit manghindariku.

Aku tersenyum.

Gadis itu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiriku, "Gray, bolehkah aku meminjam buku ini?" ucapnya sedikit memohon.

"Kenapa kau sangat menyukai buku itu?"

"Eumm..." Claire terlihat berpikir atas pertanyaanku barusan, "Aku... menyukai ceritanya," ucapnya kini diikuti oleh senyum manisnya yang nyaris membuatku meleleh.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku boleh meminjamnya?" tanyanya lagi kali ini dengan tatapan memohon.

Siapa yang tega menolak tatapan seperti itu?

"Tentu saja."

Ia bersorak kegirangan, senyuman manisnya mengembang, "Terimakasih, Gray!" serunya lalu berlari ke arah pintu, "Aku pulang dulu."

Blam.

Pintu tertutup dan seketika suasana berubah menjadi sangat sunyi.

Aku menghela nafas.

Kukeluarkan secarik kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan rapi dengan sebuah nama akhir kalimat.

Mary.

Surat dari Mary. Aku masih berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Mary sekarang tinggal di Forget-Me-Not Valley bersama dengan suaminya.

Kukeluarkan secarik kertas lain yang masih kosong. Jemariku menggoreskan pena di atasnya dengan lancar.

_Hey Mary._

_Kabarku baik-baik saja. Keluargamu baik-baik saja dan semua orang di Mineral Town dalam keadaan baik._

_Ada seorang gadis yang datang ke Mineral Town dan menjalankan perkebunan milik Jack. _

_Namanya Claire._

_Dia sangat sangat menyukai novelmu yang menyedihkan itu. _

_Kurasa kau pasti akan penasaran dengannya. Seperti apa yang aku rasakan._

_Salam,_

_Gray._

Kulipat kertas yang telah kutulis menjadi empat bagian lalu memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Aku bangkit dan kini berjalan untuk meinggalkan perpustakaan. Kumasukkan amplop tadi ke dalam kotak surat yang akan di ambil Harris setiap sorenya, kemudian dikirimkan menuju alamat yang tertera.

Kuhela nafas kembali, lalu mengunci pintu perpustakaan.

Pikiranku lagi dan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya kembali pada gadis itu. Gadis yang membuatku gila.

.

.

.

[Claire POV]

Aku berkemas secepat mungkin. Memakai jaket tebalku dan membawa ransel yang kali ini berisi beberapa pakaian dan sedikit makanan ringan.

Kulangkahkan kaki keluar dan tak lupa mengunci pintu lalu menggendong anjing kecilku.

Hari mulai memasuki waktu fajar membuatku segera berlari menyusuri setiap jalan Mineral Town menuju ke dermaga.

Kulihat Zack telah berdiri disana, di depan kapal dan tersenyum melihat kedatanganku.

"Hai Claire, sudah siap?" tanyanya dengan cengiran yang khas membuatku ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah ya. Aku mau menitipkan Obby," ucapku seraya mengelus kepala anjing kecilku yang kini malah tertidur dalam pelukanku.

"Masukkan saja ke dalam rumahku. Aku masih harus mempersiapkan beberapa hal."

"Baiklah."

Aku melangkah menuju rumah Zack, membuka pintu secara perlahan dan memasukinya.

Kuletakkan Obby di lantai secara perlahan. Setelah kurasa aman, aku kembali melangkah keluar dan kulihat Zack yang telah selesai dengan urusannya.

"Ayo berangkat, Claire!" seru Zack dari atas kapal membuatku buru-buru menaikinya.

Suara klakson kapal yang panjang menandakan dimulainya perjalanan.

Perjalananku menuju Forget-Me-Not Valley tempat Mary berada.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Zack yang memegang kemudi kapal.

"Zack apa kau lapar?" tanyaku yang kini mengeluarkan sekotak onigiri dari dalam ransel dan menyodorkannya pada Zack.

"Wah kebetulan sekali aku belum sarapan!" serunya terlihat gembira seraya mengambil sebuah onigiri dan melahapnya begitu saja.

Aku duduk dan menikmati angin laut yang menerpa wajahku. Hamparan laut biru yang luas memanjakan mataku, menikmati setiap keindahan yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

Aku tersenyum membayangkan bila saat ini Gray bersamaku menikmati keindahan ini. Tangannya yang kekar itu memelukku dari belakang dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

Teetttt

Suara klakson kapal membuyarkan imajinasiku membuatku memukul kepalaku sendiri.

Aish apa sih yang aku pikirkan?

Aku menggelengkan kepala membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh dan melahap onigiri buatanku sendiri.

.

.

.

[Normal POV]

Perjalanan Claire menuju Forget-Me-Not Valley memakan waktu sekitar 2 jam. Gadis itu turun dari kapal perlahan.

"Hati-hati, Claire!" teriak Zack yang kini kembali menjalankan kapalnya.

Claire melambaikan tangannya pada Zack hingga kapal Zack menjauh. Ia berbalik badan dan menghela nafas melihat pemandangan baru yang ada di depan matanya.

"Jadi aku hanya harus lurus saja dari sini kan?" tanya Claire entah pada siapa seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan kecil yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan di kiri dan kanannya.

15 menit berlalu dan langkah Claire terhenti melihat adanya rumah penduduk yang terletak di dekat kincir angin. Claire berjalan mendekati bermaksud bertanya pada seseorang.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka tepat pada saat Claire hendak mengetuknya.

"Ah."

Claire dan seorang pemuda di balik pintu sama-sama kaget.

"Maaf, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Claire dengan sopan membuat pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Silahkan, nona."

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang bernama Mary?" tanya Claire yang kini membuat pemuda itu berpikir sejenak.

"Mary istri Jack?" ujar si pemuda yang kini malah balik bertanya.

Claire mengembangkan senyumannya, "Benar! Bolehkan aku tahu dimana rumahnya?"

Pemuda itu berbalik badan membuat Claire mengerutkan keningnya.

"Celia, aku pergi sebentar ke perkebunan milik Jack untuk mengantar nona ini," ucap pemuda itu yang membuat Claire tersenyum senang.

Seorang wanita yang dipanggil Celia melihat ke arah nona yang dimaksud dan tersenyum kepada Claire, "Baiklah, Marlin."

Sang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Marlin melangkah keluar, "Ayo kuantar."

"Terimakasih banyak!" ucap Claire yang kini membungkukkan badannya pada Marlin membuat pemuda itu tertawa.

Marlin dan Claire berjalan beriringan. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, sementara Claire sibuk melihat-lihat pemandangan indah Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"Siapa namamu, Nona?" tanya Marlin memecah keheningan dan membuat Claire menoleh.

"Aku Claire, dari Mineral Town."

"Oh, Mineral Town. Aku Marlin."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum hingga langkah mereka kini memasuki sebuah perkebunan.

"Nah, ini perkebunan milik Jack. Disana rumah mereka," ucap Marlin menghentikan langkahnya membuat Claire lagi-lagi membungkukkan badannya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Marlin."

Marlin hanya tersenyum, "Aku pergi dulu."

Pemuda itu berbalik badan dan meninggalkan area perkebunan. Claire menatap sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dihadapannya.

Sebuah helaan nafas mengiringi ketukan pada pintu.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka perlahan membuat Claire menelan ludahnya merasa gugup.

Seorang wanita berkaca mata terlihat dari balik pintu.

"Mary?" tanya Claire gugup.

"Ya," jawab Mary yang kini mengerutkan dahinya.

Perasaan Claire membuncah mengetahui bahwa seorang wanita dihadapannya ini benar-benar Mary.

"Perkenalkan aku Claire."

Mary terbelalak kaget, "Calire? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa sampai kemari? Astaga..." ucap Mary panik membuat Claire bingung, "Ayo masuk dulu."

Mary membuka pintunya lebih lebar mempersilahkan Claire untuk masuk.

Claire menduduki salah satu kursi disana sementara Mary mengambilkan sebuah minuman untuknya.

Bola mata safir Claire bergerak-gerak melihat keseluruh ruangan hingga tertegun melihat sebuah kereta dorong bayi di sudut ruangan.

Mary meletakkan minuman dihadapan Claire. Matanya melihat ke arah pandangan Claire tertuju dan tersenyum.

"Anak kami baru berumur 5 bulan. Jack sedang menemaninya di kamar," jelas Mary yang kini duduk di hadapan Claire.

Claire tersenyum dengan sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Kalian pasti bahagia."

"Tentu saja," Mary tersenyum lembut, "Jadi apa yang membawamu datang kesini, Claire?"

Claire langsung ingat tujuannya dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buka dari dalam ranselnya.

Mary terdiam, "Ini..."

"Novelmu," Claire melanjutkan ucapan Mary.

Mary mengangguk dan kembali menoleh pada Claire, "Apa kau sangat menyukai novel ini hingga ingin bertemu denganku?" canda Mary namun membuat Claire menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal," ucap Claire serius.

"Apabila dapat kujawab pasti aku akan menjawabnya," balas Mary yang kini tersenyum manis.

Claire memejamkan mata, menghela nafas berat lalu membuka mata kembali dan manatap Mary dengan intens, "Mary... bagaimana kau bisa membuat cerita seperti itu? Apa kau mengenal seorang Goddess?"

Pertanyaan Claire membuat Mary tertegun beberapa saat, tak mengira bahwa Claire akan bertanya tentang Goddess.

Claire terus menatap Mary yang kini membolak-balik beberapa halaman bukunya.

"Di bukit sana... Mother hills..." Mary memulai ceritanya perlahan, "tinggal seorang Goddess..."

Dahi Claire berkerut mendengar ucapan Mary.

_Siapa?_

"Aku berteman baik dengannya. Seorang Spirit Goddess..." ucap Mary seraya menoleh ke arah Claire yang kini terdiam.

"Spirit Goddess," gumam Claire pelan.

Mary mengangguk, "Spirit Goddess menceritakan kisah tentang seorang dewi yang mencintai seorang manusia serta adanya perjanjian dengan God yang malah akan benar-benar memisahkan keduanya."

Claire menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menyelimuti rongga dadanya.

"Apa cerita itu akan berakhir seperti yang kau tulis?" tanya Claire yang dengan susah payah mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menulis seperti yang Spirit Goddes ceritakan padaku..." Mary terdiam sesaat, "Seorang Goddess akan mengabulkan permintaan manusia yang dicintainya, lalu meminum darah orang itu yang akan dicampurkan pada sebuah cairan hingga membuat orang tersebut mati dan membuat goddess itu sendiri merasa tersiksa karena telah membunuh orang yang dicintainya."

Claire tertunduk kini, tak ada cara apapun untuk membuatnya bersatu dengan Gray.

"Claire, apa yang membawamu hingga kesini? Apa kau mengenal seorang Goddess?" tanya Mary kini hingga Claire mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Hmm... ya, aku mengenalnya... Seorang goddess, moon goddess yang mencintai seorang manusia," ucap Claire sangat pelan bahkan seperti bisikan namun Mary masih mampu mendengarnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf lama update. Saya benar-benar sibuk belakangan. Tapi urusan saya sudah selesai jadi bisa melanjutkan ff ini lagi :3

Diharapkan reviewnya untuk menambah semangat~


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer: Harvest Moon milik Natsume dan cerita ini milik Sierra.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC Maybe, Semi AU.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Reading ^^**_

* * *

Musim panas telah berakhir, itu artinya Mineral Town kini telah memasuki musim gugur dimana kebanyakan warga menyukai musim ini karena waktu panen telah tiba dan banyaknya rempah-rempah yang dapat dijadikan sumber makanan di hutan. Namun musim gugur ini membuat salah satu penduduk Mineral Town menjadi muram dan bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

Claire duduk beralaskan rumput, bersandarkan pohon apel yang ada di kebunnya. Pagi tadi ia kaget melihat beberapa apel yang berjatuhan. Tak ia sangkal, musim gugur memang menyenangkan.

Bola mata sebiru lautan itu menatap sebuah apel di genggamannya. Bibirnya menyungging senyum tipis, namun sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini," gumamnya pelan.

Gumpalan cairan bening kini menghiasi pelupuk matanya hingga tak tertahankan dan mengalir begitu saja.

"Meninggalkan semuanya..." gumamnya lagi.

Disandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon dan memejamkan mata, membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Meninggalkan, Gray..." gumamnya lirih.

Sebuah rasa sakit menyelimuti dadanya. Tidak. Ini bukan rasa sakit hati seperti biasanya, tapi rasa sakit yang lain. Rasa sakit yang timbul karena musim gugur telah tiba.

Bulan purnama akan muncul di setiap musim gugur dan seiring hari berlalu, waktu berlalu terus mendekati saatnya, Claire akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Sama seperti bulan purnama sebelumnya.

.

.

.

[Gray POV]

"Gray!" teriak seseorang seiiring dengan terbukanya pintu kamarku.

Seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu membuatku kaget, "Mary? Kapan kau datang?" tanyaku yang kini menghampirinya.

Ia terlihat terengah-engah. Apakah ia berlari kesini?

"Claire!" serunya disaat ia masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Claire?"

Sejak kapan Mary mengenal Claire?

Aku menuntun Mary untuk duduk di sebuah kursi dan memberinya segelas air yang langsung ia teguk begitu saja.

Aku duduk dihadapan gadis itu, "Sudah tenang?"

Mary mengangguk dan menarik nafas dalam lalu menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tangannya, "Gray, tolong percaya apapun yang aku katakan," ucap Mary dengan tatapan entah apa itu yang membuatku sangat bingung.

"Percayalah padaku, Gray."

Aku mengangguk melihat tatapan memohon dari Mary.

Gadis itu meletakkan sebuah buku di atas meja, tepat dihadapanku, "Ini... novel menyedihkan buatanku," ucapnya pelan.

Aku menatapnya semakin bingung, "Ada apa sebenarnya, Mary?"

"Ini tentang Claire."

Entah kenapa seketika perasaan takut menyelimuti dadaku.

"Kau sudah membaca novel ini kan?" tanya Mary yang membuatku menggangguk.

"Kau tau ini bercerita tentang seorang dewi kan?" tanya Mary yang membuatku kembali mengangguk.

"Claire adalah seorang dewi!"

Ucapan Mary membuatku tertegun.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Mary."

Mary menggenggam tanganku semakin erat, "Gray, percayalah padaku. Claire adalah seorang dewi yang pada saatnya akan kembali ke tempat asalnya."

Rasa sedih itu kembali menyelimuti dadaku.

Claire? Akan pergi?

"Seorang dewi punya titik kelemahan masing-masing dan saat itu muncul... dia akan menghilang."

Tenggorokanku serasa tercekat hingga tak ada satupun kata yang mampu kuucapkan.

Tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku menyelidik membuat Mary terdiam.

Kutarik tanganku dari genggaman Mary.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayai ucapanmu sampai kau memberikan bukti itu padaku," ucapku dingin lalu melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Mary sendiri.

Dia gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Gadis itu membuat semua orang gila!

.

.

.

[Claire POV]

Kupukul kencang dadaku yang terasa sangat sakit hingga secara tak sadar aku menggigit bibirku sendiri dengan kuat. Selalu seperti ini, rasa sakit yang kurasakan seiring dengan akan datangnya bulan purnama.

Namun kali ini situasinya berbeda karena sekarang aku adalah manusia dan tidak kusangka rasa sakitnya akan berlipat ganda seperti ini.

God, apakah kau menghukumku?

Aku tahu aku salah...

Aku mencintai seorang manusia...

Kutekan dadaku lebih kuat saat rasa nyeri itu kembali datang.

Aku berjalan tertatih hingga kini berdiri di hadapan kalender tua.

Ternyata musim gugur sudah memasuki tanggal 10.

Kupusatkan perhatianku pada tanggal 13 yang sudah kulingkari dengan spidol merah. Hari dimana orang-orang akan berkumpul dan melihat bulan yang sangat indah. Juga hari dimana aku akan pergi dari dunia ini.

Cairan bening itu lagi-lagi menetes dari mataku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan hewan ternakku?

Bagaimana kalau mereka mati karena aku tak ada?

Bagaimana dengan kebunku?

Bagaimana dengan penduduk Mineral Town?

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras seiring dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikiranku.

Aku terdiam, berdiri disini dengan kepala tertunduk dan terisak pelan.

Kubiarkan diriku menangis untuk lima menit. Hanya lima menit. Setelah lima menit berakhir, kuseret langkahku menuju meja. Kuambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pena.

Sepuluh detik aku terdiam memikirkan kalimat pertama apa yang harus kutulis dalam surat perpisahan ini.

Tulisan demi tulisan tergores dalam selembar kertas putih dihiasi oleh bercak-bercak tetesan air mata yang tak mampu ku bendung.

Kuhapus air mataku kasar lalu memasukkan surat ke dalam amplop.

Aku berjalan perlahan keluar dari rumah untuk memasukkan surat ini ke dalam kotak surat. Berharap siapapun menemukannya saat ia telah tiada nanti.

.

.

.

[Normal POV]

Keadaan Claire seminggu terakhir semakin memburuk. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas bahkan tak mampu untuk berjalan hingga ia hanya mampu berbaring di sofanya. Selama itu pula Claire tidak pernah keluar dari rumah. Beruntung sebelum keadaannya parah seperti ini, Claire telah meminta bantuan para peri harvest untuk membantu mengurus kebun dan ternaknya.

Sebentar lagi, ah lebih tepatnya beberapa jam lagi bulan purnama akan muncul karena itu tubuhnya menjadi sakit luar biasa. Ini telah terjadi semumur hidupnya sebagai seorang Dewi yang menjaga bulan. Bulan purnama sesungguhnya menyerap energi bumi yang sangat besar dan itu sudah menjadi tugas dari Moon Goddess untuk melindungi seluruh manusia dan membuat bulan purnama menjadi sangat indah.

Apakah dalam bentuk manusia seperti ini Claire masih tetap menjaga bumi dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang Moon Goddess?

Pertanyaan itupun terngiang di pikiran Claire. Gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu apakan bulan akan aman sementara dirinya tengah meregang nyawa disini.

Claire dengan susah payah mengulurkan tangannya ke arah meja untuk mengambil sebuah buku. Buku yang amat disukainya. Buku ciptaan milik Mary. Didekapnya buku itu lalu kembali memejamkan mata. Nafasnya berderu seiring dengan rasa panas yang terasa membakar tubuhnya.

"Gray..." rintihnya pelan dengan jatuhnya setetes air mata mengaliri pipinya yang pucat.

Claire memeluk buku semakin erat. Digigit bibirnya kuat untuk meredakan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Nafasnya semakin memburu. Peluh telah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Gray..." rintihnya lagi semakin lemah.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya, menampilkan seorang yang sejak tadi dipanggil oleh Claire.

"Claire!" teriak Gray yang langsung berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan berlulut di hadapannya.

Gray mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah Claire dan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu.

"Bertahanlah... bertahanlah..." ucapnya yang sangat panik dan khawatir saat ini.

Air matanya kembali menetes dari mata yang tak mampu terbuka itu.

Gray merasa hatinya sakit bahkan sangat sakit melihat keadaan Claire seperti ini. Betapa bodohnya dia yang baru menyadari kealpaan Claire.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Gray pelan mengusap air mata di pipi Claire.

Gray menggenggam tangan Claire semakin erat dan menciumnya.

"Darah siapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya lembut seraya mengusap pelipis Claire yang terus basah oleh keringat.

Claire tetap bergeming dengan nafas yang semakin melemah.

"Bagaimana jika meminum darah seseorang yang tidak kau cintai? Apa orang itu tetap akan mati dan kau tetap menghilang?"

Gray mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan mencari sesuatu hingga pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah lemari. Dia pun bangkit melangkah mendekati lemari dan membukanya perlahan.

Senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya saat meilhat apa yang dia cari.

Sebuah botol kecil berwarna biru berisi cairan entah apa itu. Gray kini berjalan menuju dapur Claire dan mengambil sebuah pisau. Tatapannya kembali teralih pada Claire yang masih berbaring tak sadarkan diri di sofa.

"Claire... bagaimana jika darahku?" tanyanya lirih.

Sret.

Gray sedikit meringis saat permukaan tajam pisau menggores telapak tangannya hingga darahnya bercucuran. Dengan cepat Gray membuka botol tersebut dan mengalirkan darahnya sendiri ke dalam botol hingga menyatu dengan cairan disana.

Gray mengambil sebuah lap untuk membungkus tangannya yang terluka dan berjalan kembali mendekati Claire.

Diangkat tubuh Claire untuk duduk sementara ia sendiri duduk disamping Claire dan menyandarkan tubuh lemah gadis itu pada dadanya.

Ditatapnya wajah pucat Claire dengan tatapan sendu hingga setetes air mata terjatuh di pipi Claire. Gray mengusapnya lembut. Air matanya. Tetes demi tetes lain kembali terjatuh di pipi Claire.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Gray lemah, "Bertahanlah... bertahanlah untukku..."

Dan Gray memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium bibir pucat milik Claire. Mengecupnya dengan sangat lembut sementara air mata terus mengalir di pipinya sendiri.

Gray melepaskan ciumannya dan menghapus air matanya sendiri, "Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil tapi... kau harus mencobanya."

Tangan kiri Gray membuka paksa mulut Claire sementara tangan kanannya menuangkan cairan berisi campuran darahnya tadi ke dalam mulut Claire sedikit demi sedikit hingga Claire mampu menelan dengan sendirinya.

Diletakkan kembali botol yang telah kosong ke atas meja dan kembali mendekap Claire di dadanya.

Sudah lama Gray ingin memeluk Claire begini tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tangan Gray terus membelai lembut wajah gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari wajah pucat Claire.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya lagi dengan lirih lalu mengecup lembut kening Claire.

Kembali dipeluknya dengan erat tubuh lemah Calire. Hingga rasa kantuk seketika menyerangnya hingga tak bisa ia tahan membuat matanya terpejam perlahan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Oke~ mungkin chapter selanjutnya sudah selesai :3

Akhir kata, ditunggu reviewnya ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Angin berhembus kencang mengantarkan sang fajar kembali untuk menjalankan tugas kekalnya menyinari permukaan bumi. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela membuat seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi terlihat tengah tertidur pulas di sofa berwarna coklat, mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ia sedikit mengerang saat merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa.

"Argh," pekiknya tertahan seraya meremas helaian rambut pirangnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ia terdiam selama sepuluh menit hingga pusing di di kepalanya mereda. Dikerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran. Entah kenapa ia merasa pikirannya sangat kosong.

Ya, pemuda itu memang Gray yang kini tengah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi...?" tanyanya pelan entah pada siapa.

Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya diletakkan di depan dadanya.

Ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang entah itu dari raganya, hatinya atau pikirannya?

.

.

.

**MOON GODDESS**

**-Last Chapter-**

_**By Sierra Vuc**_

**.**

**Desclaimer: Harvest Moon **** Natsume **

**Warning: Typo, OOC Maybe, Semi AU.**

**.**

**Suggest for Back Song: **

**Adam Levine – Lost Stars**

**Secondhand Serenade – Last Time**

**Secondhand Serenade – Like A Knife**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mary berlari pelan memasuki lahan sebuah perkebunan. Ia menghela nafas lega mendapati seseorang yang ia cari. Namun ada yang aneh dengannya.

Beberapa meter didepannya Gray berdiri menatap hamparan perkebunan milik Claire dengan tatapan kosong.

Gadis manis berkacamata itu berjalan mendekat, "Gray..." panggilnya pelan.

Pemuda itu menoleh dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di artikan oleh Mary.

'Apa yang terjadi?' batin Mary.

Ia mengamati sekitarnya sesaat sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Gray.

"Dimana Claire? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mary cemas.

"Claire..." gumam Gray pelan menggantungkan ucapannya, "Siapa dia?"

Mary tertegun. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu terucap dari bibirnya. Ia hanya mampu menatap Gray dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi..." gumam Mary seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang kini menerobos memasuki rumah milik Claire.

"Claire!" teriak Mary memanggilnya seraya berlari ke tiap sudut. Memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada. Mencari sang pemilik nama.

Namun, nihil.

Tak ada tanda keberadaan Claire sama sekali.

Sudut matanya menatap sebuah botol kecil di atas meja, juga tetesan darah yang telah mengering. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil botol tersebut. Ia dapat menyimpulkan satu hal.

Segera dimasukkan botol kecil itu ke dalam sakunya dan dengan cepat membersihkan bekas tetesan darah di lantai hingga ke meja dapur.

Mary memeriksa rak buku Claire berusaha mencari apapun itu yang dapat membantunya.

Ya, mungkin membantunya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Claire saat ini?

Atau mungkin untuk mengembalikan ingatan Gray akan cintanya?

Tapi gadis itu hanya dapat menghela nafas ketika tak mendapati apapun disana. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah dengan wajah tertunduk juga lesu.

Bruk.

Diangkat kepalanya saat ia merasa menabrak seseorang.

Gray ternyata.

Ia masih berdiri disana dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan. Seperti kosong, hampa atau seperti lainnya Mary tak mengerti.

"_Gray..._"

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan sebuah bisikan yang teramat pelan yang mampu di dengar oleh sang pemilik nama.

Gray menoleh pada Mary, "Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya datar.

Mary mengerutkan dahinya bingung, menggeleng perlahan.

Angin berhembus lebih kencang membuat keduanya harus menutup wajah agar debu tidak memasuki mata.

Sebuah kertas putih mendarat di bawah kaki Mary setelah berterbangan tertiup angin.

Angin mereda.

Mary kembali tertegun dan memungut kertas tersebut.

Sebuah amplop yang ia dapatkan segera ia buka untuk membaca surat yang terdapat di dalamnya.

...

_Kepada, _

_Siapapun yang membaca surat ini._

_Aku, Claire._

_Ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena harus pergi meninggalkan Mineral Town secara mendadak. _

_Andai saja diberi kesempatan. Aku ingin tinggal disini selamanya._

_Andai saja aku bisa._

_Tapi kenyataan berkata lain._

_Aku sangat senang dapat tinggal di Mineral Town walau hanya beberapa bulan. _

_Terimakasih untuk semua penduduk yang telah bersikap sangat baik padaku. _

_Aku menyayangi kalian semua._

...

Mary mendengakkan kepalanya saat air matanya dirasa akan menetes. Dikerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menghilangkan genangan air mata itu.

Ia pun kembali membaca.

...

_Kepada siapapun yang membaca surat ini,_

_Aku memohon bantuan. _

_Tolong jual semua ternak yang ku punya dan berikan semua uangnya kepada Mayor Thomas. _

_Maaf aku sangat menyusahkan. _

_Sekali lagi, _

_Terimakasih banyak._

_..._

Surat berakhir.

Claire sama sekali tidak meninggalkan tanda apapun mengenai keberadaannya.

'Apa Claire baik-baik saja?' batin Mary yang semakin cemas.

Gray masih terdiam disana seakan tak ada kehidupan dalam dirinya.

Mary menggandeng lengan Gray dan menuntunnya perlahan keluar dari perkebunan. Diusapnya bahu Gray perlahan berusaha memberi kekuatan pada pemuda itu.

Ia tahu. Ia mengerti. Hati Gray pasti merasakannya. Kehilangan sosok Claire.

Juga pikirannya... yang benar-benar menghilangkan sosok Claire dalam dirinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja..." lirih Mary seiring dengan setetes air mata yang terjatuh di pipinya.

.

.

.

_**16th Autumn, Year 1**_

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak menghilangnya sosok Claire dari Mineral Town. Sudah tiga hari sejak Mary mendapati Gray berdiri di depan rumah Claire dengan tatapan kosong.

Dan... sudah tiga hari sejak kenyataan bahwa Gray kehilangan semua ingatannya yang berkaitan dengan Claire.

Mary menghela nafas panjang. Sudah sejak tiga hari itulah ia masih berada di Mineral Town bersama suami dan anaknya yang untuk sementara mengurus perkebunan milik Claire.

Mary sendiri mengarang cerita sedemikian rupa tentang kepergian Claire yang merupakan sebuah urusan 'keluarga' di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh. Dengan alasan Claire yang pernah mendatangi Mary untuk meminta bantuan suaminya, Jack, untuk membantu mengurus kebunnya selama ia tak ada.

Mary menghela nafas.

Pintar sekali ia mengarang cerita. Dan belum tentu juga Claire akan kembali lagi ke Mineral Town.

Mary menghela nafas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Mary..."

Gadis itu menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya yang tengah menyirami beberapa sayuran yang Claire tanam.

"Gray?!" serunya tak percaya. Ia letakkan alat penyiram di tanah dan langsung berjalan menghampirinya, "Apa yang membawamu kesini? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu? Tentang Claire?" tanya Mary dengan tak sabaran membuat kepala Gray berdenyut sakit.

Mary langsung panik saat melihat Gray memijat pelipisnya sendiri.

"Ah... maafkan aku," gadis itu menunduk menyesal.

Ia lupa bahwa Gray sekarang sangat sensitif apabila seseorang menyebut nama 'Claire' di hadapannya.

Gray yang sempat jatuh sakit di hari pertamanya kehilangan ingatan tentang Claire. Berujung dengan kepalanya yang selalu berdenyut apabila mendengar nama Claire.

"Ada apa mencariku, Gray?" tanya Mary.

Gray tak menyahut.

Ia menatap hamparan lahan perkebunan dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang sampai sekarang belum Mary mengerti.

"Gray," panggil Mary pelan yang membuatnya menoleh kali ini, "Ada apa mencariku?" lanjut Mary mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku mengantarkan cangkul pesanan Jack," ucap Gray seraya menyerahkan sebuah cangkul yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Ah terimakasih, Gray. Oh, ayo masuk dulu sebentar. Kubuatkan minuman dulu," tawar Mary yang berjalan mendahului Gray masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah Claire tentunya.

Gray hanya menatap Mary yang menghilang di balik pintu dengan bingung, kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan menyusul gadis itu.

Blam!

Pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Suasana rumah yang sunyi membuat Gray mematung di tempatnya dengan tatapan kosong itu lagi, terarah ke sebuah sofa panjang berwarna coklat.

.

.

.

[Gray POV]

Perasaan aneh ini datang lagi. Seperti ada suatu gemuruh di dadaku dan rasa sakit di hati yang menyebar hingga terasa menyesakkan.

Tatapanku terus tertuju pada sofa itu.

Aku seperti mengenalnya, tapi... aku tidak tahu.

Seperti aku mengingat sesuatu, tapi aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah hilang dari memoriku?

Orang-orang selalu menyebut tentang Claire.

Siapa dia? Siapa gadis itu?

Kenapa rasa sesak itu selalu datang saat aku mendengar namanya?

Claire...

Apa yang telah kulupakan tentangmu?

"Gray..."

Suara Mary menyadarkanku. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Lagi-lagi ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir itu.

"Ayo duduk," ucapnya seraya meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan duduk di hadapannya.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Sepi sekali.

"Dimana Jack dan anakmu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Jack sedang membeli pakan ternak dan Yuki ada di rumah orang tuaku," jawab Mary dengan suara lembut seperti biasanya.

Yuki adalah anak pertama Mary yang masih berusia kurang dari satu tahun.

Aku tak ingat kenapa mereka tiba-tiba kembali ke Mineral Town.

"Apa kau belum mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Mary dengan nadanya yang terkesan berhati-hati.

Ia menyodorkan secangkir teh yang kusambut dengan baik. Aku menggeleng lalu menyeruput teh herbal yang di hidangkan Mary.

Aku mengecap rasa teh yang sangat asing ini. Terbilang cukup pahit namun masih terasa nikmat.

Mary menatapku dengan seksama. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas gadis itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Mary," panggilku pelan membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah! Ya? Maaf aku melamun..." ucapnya terbata.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

Mary masih tetap seperti yang dulu ku kenal. Gadis pemalu dan sering gugup.

Aku menyukainya. Dulu sekali, sebelum ia menikah dengan Jack.

Sudahlah, itu hanya masa lalu.

Sekarang hatiku sudah dihuni oleh seseorang.

Tunggu... Seseorang?

Siapa?

Kepalaku kembali berdenyut sakit, namun berusaha kuabaikan.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyaku yang kini menimbulkan ekspresi bingung di wajah Mary. Aku pun melanjutkan, "Aku ingin... mengingat kembali semua tentang Claire..."

Tch.

Hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya saja sudah membuat rasa sesak itu kembali.

Claire...

Aku ingin mengingatnya kembali, karena sepertinya gadis itu adalah seseorang yang penting bagiku.

"Kau mencintainya..."

Aku terdiam. Tertunduk seakan lantai sangat menarik perhatianku.

"Kau sangat mencintainya..."

Sebuah rasa sakit menguar di dadaku. Tepatnya hatiku.

Aku mencintainya?

Ya... sepertinya begitu. Aku masih merasakannya. Sesuatu yang lain.

Ya... seperti cinta.

Sepertinya...

Aku memang mencintainya.

.

.

.

[Normal POV]

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Mary telah menitipkan anaknya –Yuki- pada kedua orang tuanya, sementara gadis itu bergegas pergi menuju Mother Hills.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah botol kecil yang berada aman di kantungnya.

Ia menginjakkan kaki di rerumputan yang sedikit basah karena embun pagi.

Mary berdiri di hadapan salah satu pohon besar di sana. Menutup matanya sejenak seraya menggumamkan sesuatu, "Spirit Goddess... aku Mary, ingin bertemu denganmu."

Beberapa detik kemudian cahaya putih menyelimuti dan membuat waktu disana terhenti. Muncullah sesosok wanita cantik bersayap biru dan mengenakan gaun dengan warna yang senada.

"Ah, Mary... Lama tak jumpa, hm?" ucapnya sangat ramah, tak lupa dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Mary membalas senyuman itu, "Spirit Goddess..." panggilnya pelan.

"Ada perlu denganku?" tanya Spirit Goddes yang dihadiahi anggukan oleh Mary.

"Aku ingin memohon bantuanmu," ujar Mary pelan dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Spirit Goddess mengangguk, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Moon Goddess?"

Mary tersentak kecil, namun ia dapat mengerti dengan cepat bahwa Claire sebenarnya adalah sosok dari Moon Goddess. Ia memberikan anggukan antusias.

Spirit Goddess terlihat murung, ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak dapat membantu banyak. Kasus Moon Goddess sangat berbeda."

Mary menghela nafas sedih, "Begitu..." lirihnya.

"Padahal mereka saling mencintai, tapi sepertinya God memang membuat agar Goddess tidak dapat bersatu dengan seorang manusia."

Mary sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Spirit Goddess.

"Jadi... Claire juga mencintai Gray? Ah, maksudku Moon Goddess..."

Spirit Goddess mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Mary, "Benar. Tapi pemuda itu terlambat memberikan darahnya pada Claire sehingga dia masih hidup, namun kehilangan ingatan tentang Claire."

Pikiran Mary berkecamuk.

Ia bersyukur dalam hati karena sahabatnya masih hidup. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia membantu Gray?

"Apa Claire dapat kembali kesini, apa mereka dapat bersatu?" tanya Mary penuh harap.

Spirit Goddess tersenyum mencoba menenangkan, "Kau sangat baik Mary. Kejadian ini bahkan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Mary menyergah dengan cepat, "Tapi Gray adalah sahabatku. Gray terlihat sangat tersiksa," ujarnya dengan suara yang lemah di akhir kalimat.

"Bukankah Gray akan lebih tersiksa lagi apabila dia mendapatkan ingatannya kembali tentang Claire, sementara gadis yang dicintainya tak ada lagi di dunia yang sama dengannya?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Spirit Goddess membuat Mary membeku.

Itu benar.

Gray akan semakin tersiksa nantinya.

"_Aku ingin mengingat kembali semua tentang Claire..."_

Ucapan Gray kembali terlintas di pikiran Mary. Ia ingat saat itu Gray mengatakannya dengan tatapan yang sungguh-sungguh.

Dirogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah botol kecil berwarna biru kepada Spirit Goddess.

"Sepertinya itu botol cairan milik Moon Goddess," ucap Mary sementara Spirit Goddess memperhatikan botol tersebut lalu mengangguk. "Saat kutemukan masih tersisa setengah."

Spirit Goddess yang bingung hanya menatap Mary meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Kemarin aku mencampurkan setengah cairan itu pada teh herbal yang kamudian di minum oleh Gray," lanjut Mary yang membuat Spirit Goddess sedikit tertegun.

"Kau terlalu berani, Mary. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana efeknya nanti pada pemuda itu," komentar Spirit Goddess namun tidak adanya nada marah, ketus atau apapun disana. Sepertinya Spirit Goddess dapat mengerti apa yang telah dilakukan Mary.

Mary menunduk, "Maafkan aku telah lancang."

Spirit Goddess mengusap kepala mary dengan lembut, "Sudahlah, semoga tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, "Lagipula keadaan Moon Goddess sendiri masih belum membaik."

Mary mengangguk, "Terimakasih telah mendengarkanku, Spirit Goddess."

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya kembali dan cahaya putih langsung menyelimuti. Spirit Goddess menghilang. Waktu kembali berputar.

.

.

.

[Gray POV]

Aku membuka mata perlahan, namun seketika cahaya putih menyilaukan menguar membuatku akhirnya kembali menutup mata.

"_Gray..."_

Aku tersentak pelan. Ada suatu gemuruh kecil yang bergejolak di dadaku saat mendengar suara bisikan itu.

Aku kembali membuka mata dan kembali terkejut. Disini, aku berdiri di tengah hamparan padang rumput yang sangat luas.

Tak ada apapun selain rumput hijau sepanjang mata.

Aku menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, "Apa ini mimpi?" tanyaku pelan pada diri sendiri.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus sangat kencang, menerbangkan apapun.

Aku melihatnya. Rumput-rumput yang berterbangan kesana kemari tak tentu arah. Namun anehnya aku tetap berdiri disini. Bergeming seperti tak tertiup angin kencang ini.

"_Gray..." _

Suara itu kembali melintas di telingaku. Tapi kali ini lebih terdengar sendu.

"_Gray..." _

Suara itu lagi. Suaranya yang lebih lirih dari sebelumnya.

"_Gray..." _

Aku terdiam. Suara yang kali ini terdengar semakin lirih, terasa menyakitkan sekaligus menyesakkan dada..

"_Gray..." _

"Hentikan," ucapku pelan, namun suara suara itu terus terngiang membuatku menutup telinga dengan kedua tangan serapat mungkin.

Tenang.

Hening kembali kurasakan.

Aku membuka telingaku kembali. Kuhela nafas lega saat tak ada suara itu lagi.

Angin yang entah sejak kapan berhenti berhembus kini kembali berhembus dengan lebih kencang. Namun, kali ini aku dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang membuat diriku seolah melayang.

Aku memejamkan mata dan melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang sangat indah. Gadis itu menatapku dengan senyuman manisnya. Membuatku terpesona.

Sangat cantik.

"_Gray..."_

Ah, suara itu lagi. Namun sekarang terdengar lembut di telingaku. Sangat menenangkan.

Kini aku melihat gadis itu terduduk di pinggir sungai beralaskan rumput dengan aku yang duduk di sampingnya, memandang dengan tatapan penuh pesona ke arahnya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahku, dengan senyumnya yang terlihat... miris?

Membuat hatiku perih saat itu juga.

"Gray..." panggilnya pelan dengan tangannya yang terulur untuk menyentuh pipi kiriku. Mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut.

Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhannya. Entah kenapa sakit dan sesak itu kembali menyebar di dadaku. Seakan aku sangat merindukannya.

Sentuhan tangannya masih dapat aku rasakan. Semakin lama usapannya semakin perlahan.

"Gray... ini aku..." ucapnya pelan yang membuatku membuka mata.

Ia tersenyum manis dan getir di saat yang sama, "Ini aku... Claire."

Saat itu juga sosok gadis di depanku menghilang bagai bayangan yang tak kasat mata dan aku terhisap ke dalam kegelapan dengan kesadaran yang seolah ikut terhisap.

"Claire..." panggilku pelan sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih seluruh kesadaranku.

.

.

.

[Normal POV]

Gray membuka mata perlahan. Cahaya putih lampu berpendar sedikit menyilaukan sehingga ia harus mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk membiasakannya. Diperhatikan ruangan yang kini terasa sangat asing baginya.

"Dimana ini?" tanyanya pelan.

Ruangan serba putih dengan sebuah tirai yang juga berwarna putih membuat Gray menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya berada di klinik.

Nyut.

Sakit kepala yang hebat ia rasakan. Diremas pelan helaian rambutnya. Namun, denyut sakit itu semakin lama semakin menguat.

"Argh," jerit Gray tertahan.

Ia menarik nafas panjang berkali-kali berusaha menetralkan rasa sakitnya. Ternyata berhasil meredakan sakit di kepalanya walaupun sedikit.

Sekelebat bayangan yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepala Gray membuatnya membeku di tempat.

Wajah pucat seorang gadis yang berpeluh dan menahan rasa sakit terbaring lemah di sebuah sofa.

Gray terdiam beberapa detik untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Claire?" bisiknya pelan dan terdengar ragu, "Astaga! Claire!" teriaknya begitu saja dan langsung melompat turun dari kasur. Berlari cepat menyambar pintu yang kini terbanting keras di belakangnya. Gray tak peduli.

Tanpa mengenakan alas kaki ia terus berlari.

Gray tak peduli.

Dengan denyut di kepala yang kembali terasa sakit.

Gray tetap tak peduli.

Tujuannya hanya satu.

Claire.

'Bagaimana keadaannya? Ya Tuhan, semoga gadis itu baik-baik saja, semoga dia baik-baik saja,' batin Gray terus berharap dalam hati.

Rasa khawatir, cemas dan panik bercampur jadi satu, menimbulkan rasa sesak yang luar biasa di dadanya.

Kakinya terus berlari membawanya memasuki perkarangan perkebunan luas yang ada di Mineral Town.

Gray berhenti di depan pintu rumah Claire. Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, juga mengatur hatinya. Ia terus berharap dalam hati.

Tangannya terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu dan... pintu terbuka.

[Gray POV]

Aku terdiam, menatap ke dalam rumah Claire.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Mary dan Jack ada disana?

Aku menatap mereka yang sepertinya hendak menyantap sarapan dengan heran. Begitu juga mereka yang balas menatapku dengan tatapan tak kalah herannya.

"Yo... Pagi, Gray!" sapa Jack yang membuatku tersadar akan tujanku datang ke tempat ini.

"Dimana Claire?" tanyaku.

Mary terlihat tersentak dan dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung tapi juga terlihat panik. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiriku.

"Gray... kau?" tanya Mary tidak aku mengerti maksudnya.

Aku mengalihkan tatapan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari gadis berambut pirang, pemilik mata seindah permata safir.

"Dimana Claire?" aku mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Namun Mary menundukkan kepalanya, menimbulkan suatu rasa takut dalam diriku.

"Mary... jawab aku!"

Aku memegang kedua bahu gadis itu, sedikit mencengkram dan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

"Dimana Claire? Katakan padaku!" tanyaku dengan emosi yang bercampur aduk.

Aku takut. Aku sangat takut.

Mary yang saat ini meneteskan air matanya membuatku semakin takut. Ia akhirnya menggeleng, menjawab dengan suara getir, "Claire pergi... menghilang... kembali ke tempatnya berasal."

Kalimat terbata Mary sungguh menohokku.

Aku membeku di tempat dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Sakit? Ya, hatiku sakit.

Sesak? Ya, dada ini terasa sangat sesak.

Bayang-bayang Claire yang menahan sakit kembali berputar di pikiranku.

"Claire..."

Aku memanggilnya lirih.

"Claire..."

Aku memanggilnya semakin lirih.

"Maafkan aku," bisikku.

.

.

.

Angin malam di musim gugur terasa sangat menusuk kulit. Tapi aku tak peduli. Di dermaga ini aku berbaring, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang. Tidak, tatapanku bukan pada bintang, melainkan bulan dengan bulat sempurna yang memantulkan sinar berwarna oranye.

Sangat indah.

Tangan kananku terulur ke atas, seakan menggapai bulan. Berusaha menangkapnya dalam genggaman tanganku. Tapi tidak bisa.

Aku tak akan pernah bisa menggapai bulan. Tak akan pernah bisa.

Rasa sesak itu kembali muncul. Aku membiarkannya. Biar saja perasaan ini membuncah. Perasaan rindu dan rasa bersalah.

Apa kau disana? Apa kau melihatku saat ini?

Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Wajah pucat Claire seketika melintas di memoriku, membuat dada ini berdenyut sakit. Tanganku kembali terulur, seolah membelai wajah bulan dengan perlahan.

"Claire..." panggilku pelan, teramat pelan, "Kau harus baik-baik saja."

Setetes air mataku terjatuh membasahi pipi.

Aku merindukannya. Aku mencemaskannya. Aku...

Tetes lainnya kembali terjatuh.

"God... Tolong jaga dia... Bidadariku, yang sangat aku cintai."

Tetes demi tetes lain terus terjatuh membuat sebuah aliran kecil di pipi.

Aku menutup mata dengan lengan kananku. Membiarkan air mata ini mengalir begitu saja. Membiarkan kesedihan ini menguar ke seluruh tubuh.

Bayangan akan wajah Claire kembali melintas. Mata birunya yang indah dan senyumnya yang manis.

Seakan mimpi.

Ya, mimpi pertama tentang dirinya yang bisa membuatku gila.

Dan aku teringat akan tiga permintaan yang pernah di bahas Claire.

Aku ingin memilikimu.

Aku ingin kau membalas cintaku.

Aku ingin... kau kembali.

.

.

.

**END...?**

.

.

Yosh! Untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini hingga akhir dan untuk yang menyempatkan diri meninggalkan review saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Itu sangat berarti bagi saya :")

Kepada: -**YellowMoonFlower**, **Pink green**, **Myu Amagi**, **ainagihara**, **Kei Fuyumi**, **Wanda Grenada**\- Terimakasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya ^^

Dan maafkan saya yang terlambat update sangat lama *bows*

Apakah berakhir disini? Tenang, masih ada lanjutannya~

.

.

**-EPILOG-**

.

.

.

[Gray POV]

Tang! Tang! Tang! Crash!

"Gray! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku mengerjap saat mendengar suara melengking milik kakek. Kulirik hasil karyaku yang membuat berlian paling langka hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Salahkan bayang-bayang gadis itu yang terus melekat di pikiranku. Salahkan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat ini.

Ku pungut kepingan berlian, bermaksud membuangnya. Namun kakek menangkap lenganku, menatap mataku dalam. Ada yang aneh dari tatapan matanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Lupakan gadis itu," ucap kakek pelan tapi terasa menusuk tepat di hatiku.

Reflek aku menghentakkan tangan membuat kepingan berlian tadi berjatuhan di lantai.

Melupakannya? Tak akan! Tak akan pernah!

"Jangan campuri urusanku!" ujarku dingin.

Kulihat kakek mulai geram, ia kembali berteriak, "Gray! Pekerjaanmu semakin tidak beres jika seperti ini terus!"

Tch

"Aku bisa mengatasinya!" bantahku.

"Kapan? Ini bahkan sudah berlalu satu bulan!"

Satu bulan ya?

Sudah selama itukah Claire pergi? Membawa hatiku bersamanya?

"Itu semua tak ada urusannya denganmu," gumamku pelan masih kuselipkan nada dingin disana.

Kakiku melangkah keluar menimbulkan bunyi 'Kling' pelan saat pintu terbuka.

Bruk.

Seseorang yang hendak memasuki toko sepertinya ku tabrak.

Aku tidak memperhatikannya.

Hanya sekilas yang kulihat rambut pirang panjang miliknya.

Tunggu...

Rambut pirang panjang?!

Aku dengan segera membalikkan badan dan seketika membeku di tempat.

Di hadapanku berdiri seseorang dengan senyum manis terhias di bibirnya.

Kakiku dengan cepat melangkah, menariknya ke dalam pelukanku dengan sangat erat. Membenamkan wajahku pada bahunya.

"Gray..." panggilnya pelan.

Suara itu, terdengar sangat nyata di telingaku. Suara yang aku rindukan dari pemilik yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukan, semakin membenamkan wajahku di bahunya. Air mataku mengalir tak tertahankan.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut mengusap punggungku, memberikanku ketenangan.

"Kau kembali..." bisikku pelan.

"Ya, aku kembali," ucapnya dengan suara lembutnya.

Aku melonggarkan dekapanku, mengusap air mata sebelum melepaskan pelukan.

Ku tatap wajahnya seakan takut jika berpaling, ia akan pergi lagi. Tanganku terulur untuk membelai lembut pipinya.

"Kau kembali..." ucapku dengan kalimat yang sama.

Ia mengangguk, "Aku kembali... Terimakasih, Gray," bisiknya yang kini memegang tanganku yang berada di pipinya.

"Claire..." panggilku pelan seiring dengan tanganku yang menangkup kedua pipinya. Menatap kedua mata safir miliknya dalam, "Kau kembali..."

"Aku kembali, Gray. Aku kembali untukmu. Maaf aku pergi terlalu la..."

Aku menariknya mendekat dengan cepat membuat ucapannya terhenti. Wajahnya kini hanya berjarak satu centi dengan wajahku. Aku menatap safir biru itu semakin dalam.

"Claire..." panggilku pelan, "Aku mencintaimu," bisikku pelan lalu ku daratkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Mengecupnya dengan lembut tanpa nafsu.

Biarkan dia merasakan rasa rindu yang teramat dalam ini.

Merasakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya.

.

.

.

**END! ^^**


End file.
